pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Xuan
Yu Xuan was a cultivator and companion of Su Ming. Appearance She looked as if she was twenty years old, but ancientness was within her eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, to the point where it would make the world hide in shame while all the living beings would pale before her. She had a tinkling laughter.Ch. 557 Personality She would occasionally be mischievous, then shy and naive, then ignorant and confused, then dignified and graceful or have lackadaisical demeanor.Ch. 728 Yu Xuan had fearsome reputation in the Emperor of Abyss' World. She was an existence that gave many people there a headache, and she was completely unreasonable. Xiao Huang had suffered a lot and could not escape her.Ch. 717 Background In her childhood, she played with a rattle drum.Ch. 1132 Due to her displeasure with her marriage partner, she took an Abyss Dragon who was slightly foolish and fled from the Emperor of Abyss' True World. She had accidentally appeared in Yin Death Region.Ch. 629 Ch. 1095 History Book 3 When Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang suddenly appeared in a dimensional crack in Heaven Gate, they noticed Su Ming saving Bai Su and her father. Xiao Huang was roaring with great power at Su Ming, but Yu Xuan told it to let Su Ming go. She was wondering why Su Ming had the presence of Abyss Builders though. She was watching Su Ming's battle with Di Tian.Ch. 590 She helped him withstand Di Tian's Soar to the White Sky.Ch. 592 Later, she was watching Su Ming's duel with Shen Dong. She was impressed by his abilities. She wondered if she should sell him to Prince Ming, Fu Shui or to the Emperor of Abyss for saving him before. Once Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang, transformed into a yellow mutt, ran into an old man and Qian Chen.Ch. 708 The old man tried to con Yu Xuan. When Qian Chen was licked by the dog, while he was pretending to be dead, he felt somethin off about the mutt. With his divine ability he could see, that this yellow dog was actually an Abyss Dragon. At the same moment he heard an old man proposing to Yu Xuan to kill the dog, cook it and eat. That caused Qian Chen to actually faint.Ch. 709 When Su Ming saved his second senior brother from Great Leaf Immortal Sect, Yu Xuan was sitting in the clouds and watching with Xiao Huang, in form of a mutt, and the bald crane and Qian Chen, who followed them submissively, after failed con. She was astounded of Su Ming's progress in cultivation and she regreted, that she didn't ask for more, when she sold info about him.Ch. 716 Yu Xuan was taking out her anger at Xiao Huang. The dragon was taking out its anger at the bald crane. And the bird was taking out its anger at Qian Chen. Then they all were noticed by Su Ming. After Yu Xuan introduced herself, second eldest brother suddenly asked her, when she is gonna marry Su Ming. Everyone present was stunned. Yu Xuan found second eldest brother's plotting terrifying, even more than the Emperor of Abyss'. She regained her composure and went back to her mischievous self. She followed Su Ming.Ch. 718 Yu Xuan was pestering Su Ming on their way to South Morning, until he used his charm, managing to stun her for a moment and take her hair for use with Curse. On their way to Ninth Summit, second senior brother managed to get Abyss Control Core from Yu Xuan after some haggling.Ch. 720 That made her angry. She then started to ignore him and was thinking on how to punish him. Soon they arrived at Southern Swamp Island. After seeing Su Ming and Fang Cang Lan together, Yu Xuan was giving furious glares.Ch. 721 Suddenly, Yu Xuan appeared next to them, blaming Xiao Huang. She introduced herself as Su Ming's betrothed with shy look on her face. Fang Cang Lan congratulated with soft smile, but she excused her, because she wanted to talk to Su Ming privately. Su Ming only smiled wryly. Due to her, Su Ming and Fang Cang Lan had no longer had any time alone.Ch. 722 Then they went to the Ninth Summit.Ch. 723 There Yu Xuan mistook a beast skin scroll with naked man and woman in various positions for a one with some divine ability. Xiao Huang and Qian Chen were laughing from her. Unlike others, she never figured out what it really was.Ch. 725 Second eldest brother sent Su Ming after Shamans' Great Patriarch. He suggested to take Xiao Huang with him, because of his nature of a powerful Abyss Dragon. That forced Su Ming to have Yu Xuan go with him.Ch. 727 After arriving at God of Shamans Island, Yu Xuan made Xiao Huang to destroy a fog protecting the island. Immediately a lot of Shamans charged out, but Su Ming supressed all of them. Yu Xuan extorted other Shamans for their treasures.Ch. 729 She was happy from this trip. Later Yu Xuan was bantering with Su Ming about treasures. Then she rushed to Western Sea Island to handle it herself.Ch. 732 Yu Xuan was excited about a large amount of storage bags and treasures.Ch. 733 Yu Xuan was staying on the Ninth Summit with others carelessly. One day a black longship from Morning Dao Sect arrived.Ch. 735 She didn't want to leave Su Ming, because she would not get paid, if he died. She was wondering, why Prince Ming and Fu Shui still didn't arrived. Xiao Huang said, it can fight three Dao Slaves and Yu Xuan could fight one of them using a Secret Art.Ch. 736 Dao Slave 21 was confined by Yu Xuan's Abyss Death Aura. When he saw Su Ming transformed into Candle Dragon trying to devour Dao Yuan and Dao Slave 19, he managed to break free and rushed with help.Ch. 738 Dao Yuan was raging about killing Su Ming. Dao Slave 21 was about to do that, but Yu Xuan attacked him. Su Ming used his Destiny power to turn into grey haired boy. They both weren't a match for Dao Yuan's guard. Su Ming summoned statue of the God of Berserkers, but it was quickly shattered.Ch. 739 When Su Ming was gravely injured, Dao Yuan stepped in and wanted to kill him himself. Then the bald crane created a presence of Solar Kalpa, which caused Dao Slave 21 to grab his Young Master and retreat in haste. But after he used a Kalpa Seeking Core, he determined that there was no one with the power of Kalpa Plane Realm. Angered Dao Yuan moved to Su Ming again, but then people from Ninth Summit charged out. They wanted to repay Su Ming for saving them from Si Ma Xin. They were self-destructing to keep Dao Yuan and his guard away from Su Ming. Dao Slave 21 killed all of them.Ch. 740 With a kiss Yu Xuan transferred her Abyss Death Aura to Su Ming to heal him, after which she lost her consciousness. When Xiao Huang noticed her at the death's doorstep, he ignored three Dao Slaves and rushed to its Young Lady. The Abyss Dragon opened an entrance to another world due to the World Traversing Abyss Dragon's inborn divine ability and escaped while carrying Yu Xuan.Ch. 742 Book 5 After cameback to Emperor of Abyss' True World, Yu Xuan was revived by third prince and his father, the Emperor of Abyss.Ch. 1096 She was betrohed to third prince, again. Yu Xuan arrived with third prince and about a thousand of cultivators on Abyss Dragons on behalf of the Emperor of Abyss to the Anointment Ceremony of Dynasts from Morning Dao Sect and to get acquainted with them.Ch. 1099 He was taunting her for making him fool. He told her how he was gonna kill that barbarian, she got acquainted with. When Yu Xuan saw Dao Kong, she recognized him as Su Ming and a smile gradually appeared on her face. When Su Ming saw Yu Xuan, he remembered their last moments. The third prince noticed Yu Xuan expression and he grabbed her by the neck. When Su Ming saw that, his madness flashed and he charged towards the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. The Abyss Dragon of the third prince rushed to meet him, but it was shredded by one punch.Ch. 1100 Sect Master Yue ordered his cultivators to not react. One thousand Abyss Dragons attacked Su Ming, but he used the rebound force of tremors and they all were exterminated. All the torn flesh and blood of Abyss Dragons were absorbed by Xiao Huang. Its cultivation base broke through to the Solar Kalpa Realm. Su Ming let it out and two Abyss Dragons appeared. The second one had a sleazy look making it transformed bald crane. The third prince was yelling orders to kill him. Old You and Old Ming from True Sacred Yin World used that situation and offered help to kill Dao Kong, who was Su Ming. Su Ming called for Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai. The Flame Fiends' Progenitor dealt with cultivators from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. Zhu You Cai received Life Inequity Spear and charged towards Old You and Ming. The both of them recognized the spear and him as Chang He. Su Ming punched third prince, but a protective screen of light with the Aura of Abyss spread out from his body to protect him.Ch. 1101 Then four hidden Almighties, guarding the third prince, appeared to fight Su Ming. As they gravely injured him, the third prince was elated and he mocked Su Ming. Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing had grim expressions, but didn't intervened. Su Ming didn't care about anything than helping Yu Xuan. He made a breakthrough to Mastery Realm.Ch. 1102 The four Almighties were killed, but the third prince's protective screen of light lasted. A Relocation Rune appeared for the third prince.Ch. 1104 The third prince hold Yu Xuan tight and laughed madly. After Su Ming injected a lot of God Ascension Nectar, he managed to manifest five fingered palm and he attacked the black screen of light. Many cracks on it were created but it still survived. Su Ming himself charged towards the protective barrier. When the third prince saw Su Ming couldn't break it, he was relieved. As Relocation Rune was activated and the third prince and Yu Xuan were about to relocate, the screen of light broke.Ch. 1106 Su Ming yanked the third prince back, and as he was about to grab Yu Xuan, a familiar power descended between them. Yu Xuan disappeared. Su Xuan Yi told Su Ming, Yu Xuan would be safer in the Emperor of Abyss’ True World and that she didn’t suit him. Su Ming only laugh brokenly.Ch. 1107 Later, Yu Xuan was in the Emperor of Abyss’ True World. She had one of two rattle drums. It was a toy she had possessed since she was a child. She also had a black stone fragment. One day, Su Xuan Yi visited her. He told her that Su Ming didn't suit her and he was gonna be mortal. He left her half of the statue of the ship, Su Ming's black stone fragment. Yu Xuan shed tears.Ch. 1142 Then Yu Xuan, with full half of the Seed of Life Extermination from Su Ming and another fragmented half inside her and an apathetic expression, was participating in a refinement process. The Seed of Life Extermination was absorbing the cultivation base and life force of Su Dao Yi's clone. The half of the Seed of Life Extermination, which had once belonged to Su Ming, finished the clone turning it into ashes.Ch. 1175 Book 6 Yu Xuan was the second person Su Xuan Yi chose to nourish the Seed of Life Extermination, and she was also the partner he had chosen for his real son.Ch. 1294 On the capital planet of the Emperor of Abyss' True World, grand wedding of the third prince and Yu Xuan took place. When Su Ming entered the Emperor of Abyss' True World, True World's will roared in pain. Yu Xuan was numb, as if she had already accepted her fate. At the moment of chaos, Mo Sang took Yu Xuan to flee with a Relocation Rune. The third prince ignored them. When they were about to relocate, Su Xuan Yi, the Sublime Paragon of the Emperor of Abyss' True World and Sovereign of Dawn Yan Pei appeared. Because of Art of Time, runaways began moving backwards and returned to their places and were sealed.Ch. 1292 As the Sublime Paragon was leading the wedding ceremony, Su Ming showed up.Ch. 1293 When Yan Pei was about to keep his promise of killing Sang, Su Ming bowed to his elder greeting him. Stunned Sovereign of Dawn thought Su Xuan Yi set him up. He quickly helped Mo Sang with his seals and turned against Su Xuan Yi. Then Yan Pei also destroyed seals on Yu Xuan, while criticising Su Xuan Yi audibly. Yu Xuan regained a clear mind and her memories for the first time after being sealed for a long period of time. Su Ming spared Su Xuan Yi on Lei Chen's request. Next, he took away one half of the Seed of Life Extermination from Yu Xuan and gave it to Lei Chen. Then they left.Ch. 1301 Next several years Su Ming spent in Ninth Summit Sect with his senior brothers, Yu Xuan, Cang Lan, and Xu Hui. He also often spent time with his Elder at Dark Mountain.Ch. 1303 After 120 years, Su Ming came back from other Expanse Cosmoses. Yu Xuan and Xu Hui often sparred with divine abilities and Arts. Xu Hui's competitiveness and Yu Xuan's refusal to back down caused the two women to constantly squabble and argue. Fang Cang Lan had fun with them.Ch. 1352 As years were flying by, Su Ming was coming to the choice about the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba. He chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers Yu Xuan was in Second Step. Quotes "Little dummy Su, big dummy Su, old dummy Su… I'm your betrothed. I'm not even married to you yet, and you're already ignoring me?! I'm breaking off this engagement!" "The meaning for Xuan is daylily, and it is a type of flower that forgets sadness. I'm a daylily in the rain. This is the name my mother gave me. She wanted me to forget sadness in my life and be happy forever." Ch. 741 Notes She likes eating roasted seeds. Reference List Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Emperor of Abyss' True World